Love will be tested
by NCISRookie33
Summary: Katniss finally relies that she loves Peeta, but will the Hunger Games separate them? Takes place in "Catching Fire" after they announce the Quarter Quell.
1. Falling for you

Ok, this is my 1st Hunger Games fanfiction, so please review! I know I need improvement so please be critical! Reviewers get tacos! I don't own HG!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

KATNISSPOV

"_And now we honor our third Quarter Quell" says the president. The little boy in the white, steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small piece of paper. Without hesitation he reads, "On the 75__th__ anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overpower the Capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

_My mother gave a faint shriek and Prim buries her face in her hands, but I feel more like the people I see in the crowd on television. Slightly baffled. What does it mean? "Existing pool of victors"?_

_Then I get it, what it means. At least for me. District 12 has only 3 existing victors to choose from. 2 male, 1 female…_

_I am going back into the arena. _

I get up to run, run away from it all. As soon as I close the front door behind me, I walk into warm arms. Peeta. I put my arms around his neck, lean into his chest and cry. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. All the nerve endings on my body tingled. That made it final.

"Peeta?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"Yeah?"

"I made my decision."

"Well?" he asked.

"You. I pick you, Peeta!" I whispered. I kept my head down, not knowing what his reaction would be. Did he still love me? Did my early rejection on the train a few months ago turn him off?

"W-what?" he stumbled. I look up and see him blushing. "Who said irony was dead?" he chuckled. I was really baffled. What was he talking about?

"You look confused; I bet you have no idea about what's going on. Well you see, I knew that ever since you told me about the Capital being mad about the berries, I knew they would do something to us. So I did something, that I had to give to you in case something like this happens. Well, when I heard the president announce that we're going back, I grabbed this, and ran over here. Here, read it yourself."

He handed me a thick piece of paper folded into a square. I open it, and it says,

"Dear Katniss,

I know that you told me that you were unsure of your heart right now. And I understand that, I do. Really, I do. But I need you to know that no matter how unsure you are about me and Gale, and however else is in this triangle, but I will always be here for you, always be waiting to pick up the pieces, always be ready for when you say yes.

You said you owe me for the bread, I know what I want back. Your heart. If you trust me with it, I will never break it, let go of it, hurt it, or through it aside. I don't need you to decide now, but I will need an answer before the next apocalypse comes. You know I love you with all of my heart, and I always will.

Do you love me in the same way?"

I look up at him and he says- "do you?"

"Yes" I gasp.

He smiles and says

"Katniss Evergreen, will you marry me for real?"

Well I only had one answer for that.

I jumped up and kissed him straight on the lips. I was crying because of his beautiful letter, his loving smile, his child-like joy because I love him.

I would classify that as our _real_ 1st kiss.

He responded with enthusiasm and kissed me back.

When we parted, he said "I guess I'll take that as a yes!" he smiled, picked me up off my feet, twirled me around, and kissed me again. Now just one problem…

We were married, and 1 of us had to die in the next Hunger Games, or Haymich, but why did I have a feeling it was going to be me?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ok guys I'll have chapter 2 done soon, yes there is going 2 b more. Kk, byez guys!


	2. Hopes way too high!

Chapter 2: Hopes that are way too high!

I looked at the simple obsidian ring on my finger. We had the ceremony, and well here I was sitting next to Peeta, in his room, the day after our real wedding. I hopped out of our bed and went to get something to drink. I looked around the fridge, and settled on orange juice. I know what you're thinking. Why aren't I blushing and rambling on about yesterday and last night; epically last night (wink wink) but I am in a horrible state of depression, headache, and cramps. I am also really upset with having to go back to the arena with my husband! If one of us has to die-

Hold that thought!

Now that I'm back from throwing up, I'm getting kinda worried. First cramps, then depression, then headaches, then throwing up? Oh no! Oh crap. I'm, I'm, I'm… PREGNANT!

Peetapov

Ahhhhhhh. What a great dream. I dreamt I was married to Katniss, and we had our wedding night. Wait a second, I am married to her! Where is she?

"Katniss!" I called. I could hear my voice echo through our new house in Victors Village.

"Peeta, come here now!" she screamed back.

I rushed downstairs and looked around. I couldn't find her so I looked in the kitchen, then the closet, and finally the bathroom. She was standing looking at something that was in the sink. I walked over to find a pregnancy test in the sink. It had a little plus on it. Oh my god.

Katnisspov

I heard Peeta say "How could this have happened? We only did it once, last night!"

I remembered something. The Capital might have done something to us that made us do things faster. I guess becoming pregnant only took a few hours. I leaned onto Peeta and said, "Peeta, I want to have this baby. I really don't believe in abortion, and, and-"

He stopped my stumbling with a kiss, and said "I want the baby too. But what are we going to do? We have to go back into the arena. I don't want this baby to die, or not have two parents."

"I know! I don't have any answers." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Thankfully I didn't have to say anything else, because I threw up again. Peeta kindly held my hair. That's out love; I puke and he holds my hair back.

Ok guys I know this chapter was extremely short, and I might have been a little confusing, but I need some time to think. I wanted to add more to this chapter but I think I should stop it there. If I get 2 more reviews, I'll make the next chapter extra longer! Bye girls, guys, dogs, and extra – terrestrials! Love

Fionanmichael! 3


End file.
